


The Forest King

by sterekuntamed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy Scott McCall, Dark Isaac Lahey, Human Scott McCall, Human Stiles Stilinski, Isaac is a Horned King, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rape/Non-con Elements, sterek is minor, there is going to be character death but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekuntamed/pseuds/sterekuntamed
Summary: In the small town of Beacon Hills was a place everyone thought was a bland place where nothing interesting happened, so tourists were not a common thing, not including the many murders that occurred weekly in which most of the townspeople just turned a blind eye whenever newscaster's came by to ask questions.Nobody knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've decided that I was going to do a scisaac because it was my first pairing on the site and actually felt motivated to write it. 
> 
> Yes, the tags do say boypussy. Scott is a male who does have female parts, but does not identify as a female. 
> 
> The non con is Scott is under a spell to make him feel attracted to Isaac, even though he doesn't want it and clearly shows disinterest. 
> 
> This five was inspired by the book The Darkest Part of the Forest by Holly Black. I don't take any credit. 
> 
> If anybody is confused or has questions please leave a comment and I'll respond when I can. Also please notify me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, this isn't beta'd.

In the small town of Beacon Hills was a place everyone thought was a bland place where nothing interesting happened, so tourists were not a common thing, not including the many murders that occurred weekly in which most of the townspeople just turned a blind eye whenever newscaster's came by to ask questions.

_Nobody knew._

Nobody knew of the dangers that lived just beyond the forest. Nobody knew the power of the supernatural that seemed to control the entire town of Beacon Hills with only a few well made riddles. Outside of the town nobody knew of the times adults would see children innocently run into the forest to get a ball that happened to get passed them, only for them to turn a blind eye and for the body of the adolescent to show up days later by authorities in a river, body ripped apart, almost unrecognizable. Outside of the town nobody knew that the townspeople were just as bad as the monsters lurking in the night. Most importantly nobody knew nothing can be done to stop them.

  
Scott had lived in Beacon Hills his whole life and for a majority of that time he had never realised how different it was to other towns. Not even when his mother would leave a little bowl out by the end of the driveway with a small morsel of food, he had always thought everyone was feeding wild cats that always seemed to roam freely. It always slipped his mind every full moon his mother would board up all the entry ways in the house always forcing him to go to bed way too early for his liking.

He never found out until one day his best friend Stiles showed up at his door, banging obnoxiously on his door, not stopping until the teen flung the door open to stop the insistent pounding.

“What do you want Stiles? It’s late, you know my mom never lets me out of the house at this time, especially on a full moon,” Scott asked, frowning slightly at being interrupted during his time of peace.

“My dad found a body in the woods and I think it’s time we try to find it before my dad gets their first. C’mon Scott do not give me that look, It’ll be fun I swear,” Stiles said when Scott gave him a look that basically screamed he was going to stay home and catch up on some of his favorite shows.

“Stiles I can’t what if my mom comes home and I’m not home. She will kill the both of us. You know about the stories we would be told about the monsters in the forest,” Scott argued making Stiles roll his eyes at how childish his best friend is being.

“Are you seriously going to believe all those fake stories told to us in middle school to heart?”

Stiles took Scott’s silence as an agreement and continued, “Look if it makes you feel better we will only look around for ten minutes and leave way before your mom comes home from work.”

Finally Scott reluctantly agreed, grabbing a coat of the side of the couch and made sure the door was locked before following Stiles down the driveway and towards the patch of land that leads into the forest that surrounded the town.

  
“Come on Stiles, you only said we were going to be outside for ten minutes. I have to get home!” Scott huffed and Stiles dismissively waved at hand in his direction. Scott could not help, but feel a little uneasy about the situation.   
His surroundings felt amplified at night. He could hear every twig snap, every bug croak and buzz, and most of all the sound of leaves crunching like someone was watching them, but whenever Scott flashed his light in that direction, there was always nothing there. On multiple occasions he could almost feel someone staring holes into the back of his neck, but there was always nothing and Scott would brush it away just thinking he was a little paranoid.

“Would you relax? Youve been asking to go home ever since we got here. I think I’m onto something here. If you want you can go home while I stick around,” Stiles said and Scott also reared back in shock, “Are you crazy? I’m not leaving you in the forest on a full moon by yourself.”

“Then I suggest you shut up and start shining the light forward. We are not going to see shit if you keep pointing the only flashlight we have at the ground after you think every noise you hear is a fairy monster,” Stiles mocked and Scott pushed his anger at his friend down, feeling a little insulted that Stiles of all people is mocking him. Once he was actually calm enough to think he raised the flashlight and did a light jog to catch up to Stiles who was trying to use his phone as a flashlight, not having the patience to wait for Scott.

“I think I see something up ahead, looks like a body,” Stiles whispered excitedly from his crouched position behind a pile of dead branches and moss.

Before Scott had any time to react, Stiles jumped from his hiding spot and ran towards a place where the once flat land formed into a medium sized trench. Scott’s blood turned cold at the sight of Erica’s body almost ripped in half; limbs torn away from each other and throat cut almost to the point of a decapitation.

“Oh my god,” Stiles groaned from his hunched position, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, spitting the last few remnants of bile from his mouth. “That is vile dude.”

“We have to go immediately,” Stiles ordered, grabbing Scott by the bicep forcing him towards the direction the entered from. Scott pushed himself from Stiles’ hold, “We can’t just leave her here for some other animal to come over and pick at her. It’s not right.”

“Scott, look at the corpse! There isn’t anything left to bury. We need to leave before the authorities, most importantly my dad get her. They’ll decide what to do with the body. It’s not safe right now,” Stiles pointed out and Scott could not help but agree with the younger teen. As much as it killed him to leave a former friend of his rotting in a ditch in the forest, he didn’t feel like dealing with the police at this time, or waiting around for whatever did this to Erica to do the exact same thing to them next.

As they were running through the dense forest, running past century old Oaks and inches of leaves, he noticed that he could hear the other pair of footsteps behind him. As much as he tried to put it down as him being paranoid he could hear the heavy feet slamming against the ground as they picked up speed.

His heart pounded in his chest and he looked at Stiles to see him not looking like he noticed something a bit off. With every bit of courage he turned his head to quickly look behind him and became paralyzed with fear at the beast right behind him.

At that time Stiles noticed the absence of his friend and turned around to yell, but the words got caught up in his throat. Towering over his friend was an enormous man of great height and pale skin. There were thick horns coming out the top of his head almost looking like they belonged on the head of a Ram instead of a human— or what looked like a human man anyway. His head was a massive ball of blonde curls with silvery eyes and plump lips. He looked like he would have the innocence of a child had it not been for the sneer on his face and the look of hunger in his strangely beautiful eyes. The man was devastatingly handsome and that scared him more than any other Gollum looking creature ever could.

  
Scott’s heart was beating rapidly against his chest and the teen had to remind himself to breathe before he passed out in front of one of the creatures his mother warned him about. The horned beast has not done or said anything, just watched. It was like he was trying to find the human’s weakness in order to fully break him down before killing him. The beast was panting heavily, torso and chest smeared with dry cracked blood that almost caused Scott to gag realising that it must have been him who did that to Erica.

He tried to remember the warnings his mother would always tell him on a day like this:

Avoid eye contact. Failed   
Never be polite. Safe   
**ABSOLUTELY NO PHYSICAL CONTACT!** Safe   
Don't bring up the human world. Safe   
Show no fear, NEVER beg. Failed  
NO PHYSICAL CONTACT!

Scott felt himself whimper when the man lifted up his hand also caked in blood, although not fully dry and cupped the side of Scott’s face. He shouted as his skin burned and he tried to shove the man off him but not only did he not go anywhere, but it seemed that he was getting excited by the reactions he was getting from the human.

FAILED! FAILED! FAILED! FAILED!

Scott attempted to turn and make a run for it, but as his body twisted, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up against a muscular chest caging him in. His smaller body was thrown up against the tree, chest forced against the ragged bark. The man’s hand fisted into his hair, forcing his head back—igniting a cry from Scott—to allow access to the long expanse of his neck.

He tried to throw his hands of him by shaking his head, but the horned man tightened his hold almost ripping the strands from his scalp. His eyes filled with tears while his legs were forced apart and a thick bulge was pressed up against his backside, grinding into his ass with deep gyrating motions.

“P-Please, let me go,” Scott begged and the beast moaned behind him and the thrusting picked up speed and power. It looked like begging was doing nothing to help and only encouraged him.

Scott sobbed into his forearms folded across the bark of the tree so his face is not slamming into the bark with every powerful thrust. Stiles was long gone, he did not even have to look to know the younger of the two fled as soon as the beast’s attention was solely focused on him.

The horned creature opened his jaws and bit deeply into the side of Scott’s neck and the human screamed at the sensation that spread throughout his body. It was almost euphoric and if it was not for the horned boys arms wrapped around him, he would have slumped to the ground in absolute bliss. It seemed to have had a positive effect on the horned boy as well; who groaned loudly and rutted against the human with an incredible boost of energy, with one hand holding onto the thick trunk and the other holding Scott around his waist, using that as leverage to thrust wildly along the seam of Scott’s ass, almost like he was actually inside of him, stretching him impossibly wide over his thick cock.

He blushed when he felt himself starting to get wet and the horned boy paused in his movements once the smell of the human’s arousal permeated throughout the air. Scott was mortified at the thought that the horned man could actually smell him. He was gripped on his shoulder and forced to turn around. The horned boy got on his knees and Scott started to struggle, even though he knew that with the man’s tall built stature and supernatural abilities there was no possible way he would have been able to break free. He was not looking to losing his virginity in the middle of the forest by some mythical being, he was only seventeen years old for crying out loud!

He attempted to push the beast away, but it was like his body was under a spell that allowed the man to do whatever he pleased. His body screamed to jump away from the handsome man, but at every touch his body writhed in pleasure and hated the idea of the two being separated.

He needed to escape and it needed to be soon, his mother was going to flip out if he was not home by the time she was. He also feared that if he wasn’t out of the forest by the time the sun rises, he would be stuck here forever or end up like Erica.

“A-Ah, oh please!” Scott moaned and the horned boy had his jeans wrapped around his ankles, thighs spread wide with his face buried deep within his hot cunt. His juices were dripping down the beasts chin and Scott was gripping onto his thick horns, not only for balance, but to bring the beast deeper within his pussy.

The horned boy was in his own world, eyes clenched shut tightly, two fingers buried inside his opening while his tongue lapped at his humans swollen clit, euphorically drinking in all the sweet cream that seeped out of him.

“You are mine Scott McCall and this is your home now, my name is Isaac formally known as the king of the forest before going against the Moss General, who ruled the entire forest and was forced to hand over my title” The beast, Isaac announced and Scott was too hazy to really understand what was going on. He began to feel irritated once Isaac had stopped pleasuring him and roughly grabbed a horn and caught the former king of guard by shoving his face back onto his dripping cunt, shouting in ecstasy as the beasts stubble rubbed harshly against his sensitive folds making Scott’s eyes roll into the back of his head. The king tried to pull away, involuntarily sucking against the large swollen clit, but that only urged Scott on. The younger had never experienced such pleasure in his life and now that it was happening, he never wanted it to end

“Enough! There will be plenty of time to do this later my queen, but now I need to get you to cover. Can’t risk anything happening to my prize out in the open where danger lurked around every corner,” Isaac said, standing up wiping at his mouth before sucking his fingers clean and gripped Scott’s bicep, guided him in the opposite direction the two humans entered from.

Now that Scott was not under the spell of whatever it was that went on a few minutes ago, he struggled weakly, calling out for help. Isaac slammed him up against another tree and covered his mouth with his huge palm growling out a harsh, “What do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Better than being raped by a beast!” Scott screamed unaware of where the sudden boost of confidence came from. Isaac raised an eyebrow and smirked at his spitfire of a mate, “Oh, you mean this?”

Before Scott could question him, his body was pressed against the tree and thick fingers rubbed him quick and rough and his body went slack, his obscene moaning seemed to echo throughout the woods.

“W-What are you— Ah! Doing to me, I can’t stop, please make it stop,” Scott begged gripping his broad shoulder tightly, thrusting against the fingers buried inside of him, all the way down to the third knuckle.

“It was just a little creation of mine made perfectly for you. A little security measure in case you decided to run, it comes with the bite. Don't worry pet, as long as you stay with me your life will be a breeze. Nothing will ever pleasure you, unless it’s with my touch. No man will ever be able to satisfy you, but me,” Isaac explained possessively, pulling his fingers out, smirking at the whine that escaped his human's lips and guided him towards his hut buried underneath the forests ground.

Scott obediently followed already knowing that he was doomed either way. Stiles vanished and he was never going to see his mom again. He was going to die and he teared up a little knowing all the pain he’s going to put on his mother just because he couldn’t even say no to his best friend. He wished he had the power to disobey, but not even God had the power to save him from the horrors he was about to face under the hands of the horned king.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it and want me to continue.


End file.
